Destiny
by WonderWoman9522
Summary: Jacob knew what he wanted in life. It was destiny's fault that he didn't have it. NOW A MULTI-CHAPTERED FIC! Post-BD. Blackwater. JacobxNessie. NessiexNahuel. Please RxR!
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. *tear***

Every time he looked at Nessie, he felt like that was where he was supposed to be. Where he was _obligated _to be. Every time he looked at Leah, he _knew_ that that was where he _wanted_ to be.

He knew that he broke her heart by choosing Nessie over her.

He told her before that he wouldn't do to her like Sam did.

He told her that he would fight the imprint.

He told her that he would fight _destiny _for her.

He left her with his child in her. Their miracle child. His and Leah's child. A _baby_.

It wasn't supposed to happen.

She wasn't supposed to have babies.

Just like there weren't supposed to be real werewolves or vampires either.

If there weren't those things, him and Leah would be together.

Just them. Jacob and Leah.

Leah Black. How he wanted to call her that so badly.

Jacob and Leah Black. That was what he wanted to see on his wedding invitations.

Instead, he saw Jacob and Renesmee Black.

Jacob blamed destiny.

It was destiny's fault that Bella broke his heart.

It was destiny's fault that Sam imprinted on Emily, Leah's _cousin._

It was destiny's fault that Jacob imprinted on leech's _spawn._

It was destiny's fault that his wife was cheating on him with Nahuel, yet he couldn't bring himself to leave her.

It was destiny's fault that Leah's heart was broken again.

It was destiny's fault that he ended up with the wrong person.

He really hated destiny.


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: **

Sorry, I know you want a new chapter, and thank you to all of those that reviewed or alerted my story, you are amazing.

I just need some inspiration for the direction of the story.

I have some ideas, but I don't really know how to build up to them.

In other words, I have a slight case of writer's block. If you have any ideas for me, please feel free to PM me.

Thank you again to all those people that like my stories, and your reviews and advice are appreciated!

-Love, Always-Alone-On-Valentine's-Day


	3. Leah's Puking?

Leah Clearwater hated puking.

She didn't mind being sick in general.

Of course, being a shape shifter, she didn't have to worry about that anymore.

Until today, or more like this morning.

She started to make breakfast for the Brat Pack, when she suddenly had the strong urge to go empty the contents of her stomach in the toilet.

Quil and Embry came in, apparently concerned, when they were really only worried about their breakfast.

Leah Clearwater _never _puked.

Her mother even said that the doctors thought that something was wrong with her as a baby.

She only puked a couple times, and the cause was always a hangover.

She didn't get drunk last night. She didn't even have any alcohol in the house.

Even the boys were shocked that Leah was puking.

They all gathered in the bathroom.

Watching her re-introduce her dinner from last night.

Not helping her, oh no. Just standing there, watching.

Jacob was scared like no other.

He even offered to call Carlisle.

The _leech-doctor_.

Leah had to comfort him, Leah-style.

"Jesus Jacob, calm down. It's probably just a bug. It will go away. Now get the children out of my bathroom!"

What the _hell_ was going on?

**A/N: Thank you to Ari11990. You helped me figure out some of my plot line, and you helped me sort out some kinks. Thank you to all that reviewed. You guys are fantastic. **


	4. Why?

Why was Leah there?

Why was Leah sitting on the leeches' couch, watching her Jacob (yes, **her** Jacob) play with his little freaky half-breed imprint?

It wasn't like she wanted to be there.

She actually refused all the times before, when Jacob told her to come with him to the Cullens' house, so Carlisle could examine her to see what was making her sick.

He finally gave up and carried her all the way there.

So, here she was, watching in pain and agony as the man that she loved was trapped and enslaved in a love that was so strong, it made her want to puke again.

This gave her a strong sense of déjà-vu, except last time, her love was making love-eyes to her cousin.

It wasn't like Jacob had a choice.

It wasn't like he actually **wanted **this.

He told her before that he never wanted to imprint, that he wanted to choose who he would spend the rest of his life with.

And when he told her that, she secretly hoped that said person would be her.

Now, she had no hope of that.

He was captivated by the enemy.

Pulled in by supernatural forces that weren't supposed to exist.

The supernatural forces that were made to "make a better line of werewolf."

Yeah, well, what if an alpha and a beta had a baby?

That thing would be invincible, and she would have her Jacob.

But that wasn't possible, thanks to werewolf genes that made her menopausal in her twenties.

Or so she thought, until she heard the words that she never thought she would hear uttered from Carlisle's mouth.

"Leah, you're pregnant."

**A/N:** Finally! I had the chance to update. I'm really sorry that it took so long, but I have a lot going on in my life right now. Most of it is spent at a hospital with my grandpa, and the rest of the time, I'm at school, which was where this chapter was written.

I really want to thank all of you for your reviews and alerts, and even favorites. And I also want to thank my beta, twilight22lover.

I'll try to update as much as I can, but it's really hard to right now. Just don't think I forgot about you guys!

Please review. It keeps me going. : )


	5. More Surprises!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a Twilight calendar, all 4 books, and a few Edward posters, and….never mind. ******

Jacob heard the words that were coming from Carlisle's mouth.

He didn't want to believe them, though.

More like, he wasn't _ready_ to believe them.

He thought Leah couldn't have children.

That was the main reason why he got together with her that night.

No strings attached. (That came from Leah's mouth, not his.)

It wasn't like he didn't like her.

He more than liked her.

He would even go as far to say that he loved her.

Yeah, he imprinted. So what?

He imprinted on a child.

He didn't care how fast she was growing.

It was a baby, and it was also his natural enemy.

Wow, the odds were _so_not stacked in his favor.

The problem that he had was not that he didn't want to be a father.

It was that he wasn't prepared to be a father.

He wasn't ready to bring another life into this world, to subject them to the supernatural life that he lived.

The fact that it happened with Leah made it a little worse though.

He dreamed about this happening when he was younger.

Of course, they were married, he wasn't seventeen, and they were most certainly not freak-of-nature _shape shifters_.

Oh crap, what would happen with the baby?

It had freaking strong bloodlines running through it.

Its father was an alpha, and its mother was the beta.

What was going to happen?

Was it going to age properly?

Would it end up being like Nessie?

It was already destined to become the next leader of La Push; it didn't need to be looked at as a freak before that.

Jacob was busy contemplating this, but not busy enough to hear _more _of Carlisle's good news.

"Yes Leah, you are pregnant. Congratulations, you're going to be a mother to twins."

Suddenly, Leah jumped up, and as soon as her fist connected with his head, all he saw was black.

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long, but there has been **_**so **_**much drama and crisis in my life lately. I might not be able to update for a while after this, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging after the last chapter. **

**I know I haven't responded to your reviews, and I just want you to know that you are not being ignored! I have read them all in between visits to the hospital, but sadly, I didn't get a chance to respond to you all. I really don't have any time to do anything. This chapter was written during class and typed in 5 minutes. ******** Still, I love your reviews and your input, and I really appreciate it. **

**Please RxR! **


	6. Not Even Alice Saw That Coming

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, or the characters. I just make them do crazy things.

"Holy crap! Did I kill him?!"

"No Leah, you didn't kill him. I can still hear his thoughts."

"….Damn."

"What?!?!"

"Just SHUT UP CULLEN!!"

"Alright, alright. Sorry!"

Jacob immediately knew that it wasn't just Leah and Edward in the room. He heard other people too.

He heard Bella's dry sobs, drowned out by Alice's non-wavering planning of her impending shopping trip for Leah's kids.

Leah's kids, which meant his kids, because Leah and him…did some things.

Oh crap. He was going to be a dad.

What about Nessie? Was she heartbroken?

Of course not, because she didn't see him that way, right?

He was beginning to wonder _when_ she would see him that way, because she was getting older now.

She already stopped growing, and she was turning 13 in the summer.

Where was Nessie, anyway?

"Hunting. I didn't want her to see you like this."

Oh yeah, Mind Reader Dad was still here.

After Edward said that, of course, everyone started freaking out because Jacob was 'awake'.

He was engulfed in an iron hug by Bella, who maintained that she was worried sick about him.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw eight pairs of eyes looking at him, even Rosalie.

One was missing though, the one that Jacob was looking for the most.

He found them, sitting in the corner, as far away from him as possible.

It hurt him to see Leah look at him like this.

She wasn't staring, not even glaring.

He saw something in her eyes that he had never seen before. _Fear_.

Never once had he seen Leah Clearwater afraid of anything.

Not when they faced an army of newborn bloodsuckers, not even when they faced the bloodsucker royalty 12 years ago.

Not until today, when she found out that she would be carrying his children.

He didn't know what she was afraid for, though.

She knew that he would be there through the whole thing, right?

That he would stay by her and help her throughout the kids' lives.

Did she know that he loved her?

His pondering session was interrupted by peals of laughs coming from…Edward?

Yup, uptight, stuck-up Edward Cullen was laughing about something.

Oh jeez. The leech read his mind, literally.

But what came out of Edward's mouth was not what Jacob expected.

"Jacob, guess what? Leah likes you! Yeah, she really does. She likes you a lot. She might even love you! She isn't afraid of having kids, she is afraid that you will leave her for Nessie."

He looked toward Leah, finding that her russet cheeks were tinted a bright scarlet color, and she was glaring at Edward.

He felt his love for her grow even a bit more, if that was possible.

"Holy crayola! You love her too! What is this, 'The Days of Our Lives'???

"Oh my goodness!" shrieked Alice. "Not only do I have to shop for baby clothes, now I have to shop for wedding clothes too?! Come on guys; give a vamp some time to plan things! Gosh!"

Wedding clothes? Wait a second…NO WAY!

"Hold up bloodsuckers! There will be no wedding, because Leah and I are not getting married. First of all, there is no ring. Second, if I were to marry her, it would not be because she is pregnant. Pixie, breathe; even though you don't have to, just breathe. Geez, you guys jump to conclusions!"

"Do you need a ring, because I have a couple on hold at Cartier for when Jasper proposes again!" cried the flustered pixie.

"NO, he doesn't need a ring, because he has IMPRINTED, on your niece and daughter and granddaughter or whatever. So yeah, no wedding, because he is attached to your half-spawn."

Rosalie growled when she heard her niece being referred to as such, and Jacob feared a fight would break out between the two women, when his imprintee burst through the doors and into his arms.

"Jakey-poo, you're okay! I was sooo worried!"

'Well,' Jacob thought, 'if she's not ready for a relationship, at least she was _worried_ about me…'

"Guess what? I finally figured out what I have been feeling these past months!"

Jacob faintly heard Esme and Bella gasp, Edward growl, and Emmett barrel through the French doors blocking the living room from the TV room, but all of his attention was pointed towards Renesmee.

"Jacob, honey, I am ready for a relationship! Will you be my boyfriend?!"

The delighted squeals of his best friend and her mother-in-law were interrupted by a sharp _thud_ coming from the corner.

Looking away from his imprint, he saw Leah's body lying in a heap on the Cullen's floor, with blood quickly pooling around her.

**A/N: Le gasp! What will happen? Will Leah be okay? Will the babies?! Oh my! Let me know what you would like to happen to them in your reviews!**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, but the problems in my life cannot fix themselves. Thank you for all of the reviews and support that you all have been sending me. They are wonderful! They are my inspiration to keep writing. Without them, this story wouldn't have made it past the first chapter. I love you all!**


	7. Awakenings and Answers

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR KEEPING THIS STORY FROM BEING UPDATED!!! I just moved out of my house, and just got internet in my condo. : / Hopefully you all will forgive me and continue to read the story! Sorry, this chapter isn't beta-ed, because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting even longer than I had to. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. I just use them as puppets.

It was all blurry.

Wherever she was at was way too bright.

There was a loud pulsing in her ears that prohibited her from hearing anything that was going on

around her.

Where was she?

The last thing she remembered was hearing Devil Spawn state her intentions for a relationship with the man that SHE loved.

Then a shooting pain through her abdomen.

After that, everything went black.

Yes, she had herself a Bella Moment.

Whoop-dee-freaking-doo.

Wait, there were people here.

Or what she thought to be people.

Aw damn.

Of _course_ the leeches would be here as _soon_ as she woke up.

Not one moment of peace and fresh air was allowed for her when it came to the Cullens.

They were E.V.E.R.Y.W.H.E.R.E.

When she finally realized that there were eight pairs of foreign eyes and a pair of comforting black eyes staring at her, all of the events that had occurred before her fainting stint flashed through her mind.

"_Yes Leah, you are pregnant. Congratulations, you're going to be a mother to twins."_

"_Jacob, honey, I am ready for a relationship! Will you be my boyfriend?!"_

Oh, the beloved Devil Spawn finally came to her senses about her feelings about her imprint.

Of course, she had to do that _after_ Leah decided that she liked Jacob.

Maybe even loved him. _Maybe._

Oh yeah, and after Leah finds out the _fantastic_ news that she has been impregnated with Jacob's spawn.

Leah was not a big fan of Half-Leech's impeccable timing, that's for sure.

Suddenly, a velvety voice cut through all of the pounding that was taking place in her eardrums. "Some of us aren't a fan of her sudden realizations anyway, no matter when they come."

Ah, Edward.

The 'man' who was responsible for this whole mess in the first place.

If only he had kept it in his flipping pants while Bella was a human, this wouldn't be a problem!

"Hey, don't blame me! Bella forced herself on me!"

"Shut up. I didn't hear you complaining while it was happening!"

"Woof woof! Eddie and Bellie were getting busaaaayyyy!!!"

_Smack!_

"Ouch! Damn Rosie! What the hell?"

"Shut up Emmett. You are making fun of the event that resulted in my beautiful neice. Keep doing that, and there will be no events like that for you for a _very_ long time."

"Oh jeez. Crap. Oh dear God, Rosie! Don't take that away! I'm sorry!"

"Ew. Emmett! Stop thinking about Rosalie that way! Oh my god!"

"Hey! Leeches! Shut up! The mother of my children is waking up!"

Holy crap.

What did Jacob just call her?

Oh. _Right._

Wait, the pain…

Oh god! What happened to the babies?

She mustered up all of the energy she could to utter something.

Anything to give her reassurance that her babies were safe.

"…Carlisle…"

Dang. She was tired already.

_Edward,_ she thought.

"Yes Leah?" Edward responded.

_I need you and your translating skills to talk to Carlisle._

"Of course, Leah. Carlisle? Leah would like to speak to you, through me of course."

"Absolutely. I expect she would have a few questions for me."

_What happened?_

"She needs you to explain to her the situation, and I expect what is going to happen, right Leah?"

She nodded her head.

Carlisle remained silent for a moment before speaking.

"Leah, you have a condition called placenta previa. That means that your placenta, which provides the babies with oxygen and nutrients, is covering the babies' exit passage way."

_Edward, is that bad? How did I get it? What will happen to the babies?_

"Placenta previa usually occurs during a pregnancy with multiples, so you didn't do anything wrong. It's not a bad thing, but it isn't ideal, especially for your situation, seeing as you aren't even supposed to be able to bear children."

_What do I have to do to make sure that they will be okay?_

"Well, Carlisle would have to monitor their growth and activity habits over the duration of the pregnancy, and you would have to take it extremely easy, to make sure the placenta doesn't rip or detach. For that to happen, you would have to be on bed rest.

_Ugh. That doesn't sound fun. What does that mean?_

"It means that you will stay here, and rest for the rest of the pregnancy. You will walk as little as possible, and someone will always be here with you during your bed rest."

_Oh joyous. Okay, thanks. Your talents are no longer needed._

Oh this pregnancy is going to be _fantastic_.

Being babysat by the leeches…Yay.

_You guys better be worth it! _She thought down to her slightly rounding stomach as she slowly slipped back into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N: Wooh! Another chapter! Does it keep up to your expectations? What is wrong with it? Please review. The faster you review, the faster a new chapter comes! Review, review, review!!!**


	8. BONUS CHAPTER: Nessie's Planning

**A/N: I feel really bad about keeping this story from being updated for so long, so I am giving you a bonus chapter of sorts, to see into the twisted mind of Renessmee. Thank you to my beta, twilight22lover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. *Sob***

**Nessie POV**

It has been two days since that she-wolf fainted, and since my life has taken a turn for the worse…

I never liked Leah.

She never liked me.

We never really talked since that one time when I was a baby, and she rejected my means of communicating with her.

After that, I stopped trying to be nice to her.

I never really noticed she was there.

All of the attention was focused on me anyways. I didn't really care if she was there or not.

Until recently, when she-bitch stole my thunder, and my imprint.

I noticed that Jacob was becoming more and more distant from me, and he hung out more with Leah.

It didn't really bother me until he started talking about her every time he came around me.

She turned into the only thing he would talk about!

It was really frustrating, because all we used to talk about was me, and now she was pushing me out.

I can tell that he loves her.

His eyes light up whenever he talks about her, or when she walks in the room.

He is always really happy when she is around, and when she leaves to go on patrols, he gets more reserved from me than usual.

That bothers me, because he used to be so attached to me.

He would follow me around like a puppy, and I loved the attention.

It's not like he meant anything to me though.

I have Nahuel to go to when I want something that resembles a relationship.

I love him.

I want to spend the rest of my life with Nahuel.

I don't care about Jacob.

I don't need him.

I just like the attention he gives me, and Mom and Daddy talk about how I am supposed to end up with Jacob in the end, and how he is the one for me, but I don't believe them.

I want Nahuel.

Nahuel treats me like a woman, not a baby, like the rest of them do.

He lets me do things on my own, yet is still a gentleman.

He is so much better than Jacob.

I don't want to be Jacob's imprint.

I will never love Jacob, but I don't let anyone know that.

I don't think about Nahuel around the house, in case Daddy hears my thoughts.

No one knows that I am seeing Nahuel.

He wants to come out with our relationship, but I keep putting it off.

I was contemplating coming out with our relationship in a short time, but then Leah had to go get knocked up by my imprint.

That was my job!

Not that I wanted it, but still.

Now, everyone is doting on Leah, because she fainted, and started leaking blood.

I say big deal.

She wasn't leaking enough blood in my opinion.

She didn't die from it, and neither did the babies.

What a shame.

That would have saved me a lot of trouble.

But since they survived whatever happened, I have to lie to my family, and maintain a relationship with that _dog_.

Of course, I always have Nahuel on the side.

Not that anyone knows about that, and that is how I intend for it to stay, until Jacob and Leah are dealt with properly, of course.

I just need them and their children out of the picture desperately.

It will only be a matter of time, seeing as how I set my plan into motion two days ago.

Now, laying here with my love, with my imprint a fair distance away sitting with the she-wolf that is carrying his puppies, I make my game-plan.

**A/N: Okay, Nessie **_**is**_** the main villain of the story, but she is developing her character at this point. She is only thirteen, mind you. Don't hate her too much just yet. This is merely teenage adolescence and jealousy talking at this point. There will be plenty of time to hate her later. **


End file.
